Infinite vs Zero
Infinite vs Zero is Peep4Life's two hundred and fourth DBX! Description Season 14 Episode 9! Sonic the Hedgehog vs Mega Man! Science has been used to create many weapons over time, but what happens when these two overpowered creations meet on the battlefield? Only one can be allowed to live... Intro NO RULES JUST BLOODSHED DBX Fight The dark days of Dr Eggman's Empire was upon us. The Resistance was doing all they could to stand up, but every attempt was met with a ruthless defeat. The scale of how bad things had gotten drew attention from an outside source of help: The Maverick Hunter, Zero. The robot had made his way to the scene of Infinite's latest stomping. Once he located Infinite, the hunter leapt up at him. Infinite's speed was enough though, and the jackal levitated before Zero. "A new challenger. How very bold of you." Infinite said, firing a ball of energy towards Zero. The Maverick Hunter ducked the attack and summoned his Z Saber. "But still no greater threat than those who fell before him." Here we go! ''' Once again, Infinite attacked from range. He summoned several cubes that swirled towards the charging Zero. Quickly, the hunter chopped through them and then directed strikes for Infinite. The jackal simply backed up, before firing a shockwave on Zero. The robot clattered into the wall to the right, and he was then charged through it by the jackal. Infinite kept up his assault, dropping a massive energy blast on Zero, which saw the Maverick Hunter dropped back to the ground. He got back up quickly, changing his strategy. He fired multiple shots from the Zero Buster, but Infinite was too fast in evading the attacks. Zero made a break towards a nearby, narrow alleyway. Infinite followed, a grin forming on his face... which was soon wiped off when he rushed straight into a charged Zero Buster shot. Now Zero could risk a close range encounter. He armed his Z Blade again and charged, slashing Infinite multiple times. Infinite was then punted into a nearby statue, fracturing it. He decided to call back on an old weapon. He summoned his sword to his hand. "It has been a while..." he admitted. He rushed Zero, as the pair locked blades. They then thought alike, aiming high with their next swings, but Zero got the upper hand when he kicked Infinite in the stomach and then fired a shot down at the jackal's chest. "I can see why you gave it up." Zero remarked, disarming himself of his blade. He then opened fire with the Zero Buster, nailing Infinite with several short ranged attacks. Just as Zero began to charge up for a more deadly attack, Infinite teleported behind the Maverick Hunter and sent him down to the ground. Infinite then continued his onslaught of attacks, using several balls of energy to press Zero against the wall. Just as the jackal looked to charge Zero through the wall, however, the Maverick Hunter activated Dark Hold, suspending Infinite for a brief while. This allowed Zero to land several attacks before Infinite could recover. To top it off, Zero fired a charged blast from the Zero Buster and sent Infinite crashing into a lump of debris. Eager to get back into the fight, Infinite charged down Zero again. This time, the robot side stepped him and then used Rekkoha, dropping multiple beams of energy on Infinite. Zero would be foolish to assume that Infinite was finished, and he quickly rushed over to the prone villain. Infinite reemerged, unleashing a huge shockwave that threw Zero back. Back in the air, Infinite rained down cubes as an attack, which Zero simply blasted away. But when he turned his focus back to Infinite, the jackal was flanked by a Metal Sonic and Shadow the Hedgehog clone. The two copies charged at Zero, forcing him to take on a defensive parry. He deflected Shadow's attack, but Metal was able to blast him with a chest laser. Zero then turned to face Metal, but Shadow took the opportunity to fire a nasty Chaos Spear into his back. Zero had had enough, he again called on Rekkoha, which knocked the copies away and allowed him to fire on Infinite. The jackal enlarged himself, and then chased down Zero, swatting him into a building nearby. He then flew up, charging up a ball of energy. Just as Zero looked to charge up an energy attack to counter though, he was apprehended by both Shadow and Metal Sonic. The three wrestled against one another as Infinite continued to build his attack. Zero quickly summoned his Z Saber, cutting into Metal Sonic and then elbowing Shadow. He looked up. Too late. Infinite's huge energy attack blasted into the Maverick Hunter, sacrificing Shadow and Metal Sonic. Much to Infinite's surprise though, Zero clung to his life. "Amusing." Infinite stated, lowering himself to Zero's level. He then flew down and grabbed Zero by the neck and lifted him into the air. Zero lifted his Zero Buster, knocking Infinite back but when he looked to capitalise, the jackal was too fast. Another shock wave made its way to Zero, which stunned him momentarily in the air. Using that distraction, Infinite was able to fly in and deliver a massive ball of energy, spiking Zero to the floor. Infinite landed behind Zero, who still got to his feet. "You haven't won yet!" Zero warned, slashing Infinite across the chest. He then kicked the jackal before using a semi charged shot from the Zero Buster to blast him into the wall. Infinite looked down and out. Slowly, he picked himself up as Zero loomed over, looking to decapitate him. Just then, Zero accidentally made contact with the Phantom Ruby, lulling himself into an illusion. Before he could make heads or tails of the new world before him though, Infinite burst into him. He placed a ball of energy before Zero's chest, creating a fatal explosion to finish the Maverick Hunter. Zero's head rolled to Infinite's foot, and the jackal stomped on it. "Crabmeat." he declared, before taking off back to the air. '''DBX Conclusion And the winner is: Infinite!Category:Peep4Life Category:What-If? Themed DBX Fights Category:What-If? DBX Fights with a Returning Combatant Category:Boys Only Themed DBX Fights Category:Animal vs Robot themed DBXs Category:Science themed DBX Fights Category:Creation themed DBXs Category:Speed Themed DBX Fights Category:Mega Man vs Sonic the Hedgehog Themed DBX Fights Category:Sega vs. Capcom Themed DBXs Category:Video Game Only Themed DBX Fights Category:Home Console Themed DBX Fights Category:DBXs by 2 Different Series Category:DBXs by 2 Different Companies Category:'Anti-Hero VS Villain' themed DBXs Category:Antagonist VS Protagonist Category:Sword Fight Category:Rivalry themed DBX Fights Category:Gun vs sword fights Category:Completed What-If DBX Fights